Kumiskucing
by beauty-rose
Summary: bagaimana ceritanya naruto punya kumis kucing ? RnR please di fic gaje bin abal ini ...


**hahahaha...! Halo, para readers Yth ...! saya ,, selaku author baru yang bernama beauty-rose atau bisa aja dipanggil ROSE mau menampilkan karya aneh saya yang berjudul ...**

**Kumis-Kucing**

**Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto punya .**

* * *

****"KUKURUYUK!"

"Huwah... Udah pagi , ya?" kata Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya . Kakinya langsung saja beranjak .

'Cep!'

'AWWWW, SAKIII...T!'

Sebuah paku menancap tepat di telapak kakinya . Kalau ditanya , ini jawabannya ...

* * *

**FLASHBACK-on**

"Asyik ! Ada ramen , makan ah~"

Naruto mengambil cup ramen diatas meja sekarat yang diatasnya terdapat banyak ramen persediaan Naruto . Dia mengambil posisi di kursi kayu . Tiba-tiba~

'BRUK!'

'BRAK!'

'Kluthuk , kluthuk , kluthuk ,,'

mejanya , kursinya , ramennya ,

Berantakan .

Meja sekarat itu ambruk saking beratnya barang bawaanya . Kursi yang tadinya diduduki Naruto sekarang menjadi pecah-belah seperti yang ditawarkan penjual piring dan mangkuk di pasar. Ramen-ramen berceceran tepat di depan Naruto .

Naruto melongo sesaat . Dasar , anak telmi .

5 menit

'hancur?' pikirnya.

10 menit

'kenapa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

15 menit

'apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

20 menit

Pergi mengambil paku dan palu di gudang .

* * *

**Di gudang **

"Apa sih yang tadi kupikirkan ?"

"Hey, kenapa aku disini ?"

"Oh iya, hampir lupa . Aku kesini kan mau ambil paku dan palu ."

Naruto mencari-cari paku dan palu di box perkakasnya sebelum dia lupa lagi apa yang dicarinya .

'kluthek-kluthek-kluthek'

"Ah,, _Ino_ dia ... eh,bukan ini dia.." teriak Naruto kegirangan mengangkat paku karatan yang bersinar-sinar seperti gigi Guru Gai dan Lee .

* * *

**Di ruang makan tempat dia menggalkan benda-benda malang yang dibiarkan acak-acakan**

"Ramenku !" teriak Naruto sembari menyambangi ramennya yang temperaturnya berkurang . Bocah berambut durian-terlalu-matang itu menyambar sumpit lalu melahap semua isi cup ramen dengan rakus termasuk 'cup ramennya sendiri'. Cup ramen itu tertelan begitu saja saking semangatnya Naruto kalau ada ramen .

"Ohok-ohok-ohok" Naruto mengeluarkan cup ramen itu segera dengan terbatuk-batuk . Otomatis , paku karatan yang sedang dia pengang terlempar entah kemana .

"Aku harus minum, ohok-ohok!" kata Naruto , melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum . Naruto telah melupakan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya siang itu . Itulah Naruto , lupa pekerjaan hanya karena ramen .

* * *

**Flashback-off **

****Naruto meringis sendiri setelah mendapati kakinya yang terluka .

"Adu..h sakit." keluhnya sambil membalut kakinya sendiri dengan perban .

'Pluk' sesuatu terjatuh dari langit.

"Apa itu?"

"Surat lah.. Memang apalagi ."kata pengantar surat itu , Shino dengan ribuan serangganya.

"Oh.. Aku kira itu kocokkan arisan ."

"Bukalah..."perintah Shino dengan expresi angker .

"Ha? Ngeri ah.. Jangan-jangan ini surat dari hantu . Mana bisa diterima itu ."Naruto merinding disko .

"..." Shino diam .

"Baiklah,baiklah, kubuka .. Damai,damai bro...peace!" kata Naruto .

_ytth(yang tidak terhormat) Konohagakure,25 September 19xx anggota konoha 11 di tempat_

_Hai para anggota konoha 11 ! Konichiwa !_

_ Pada kesempatan ini , semua anggota konoha 11 harus berkumpul di markas besar kita seperti biasa . Hari ini . Jangan lupa ._

_Konichiwa !_

_sekretaris konoha 11_

_ ttd_

_ sakura haruno_

__"Apa-apaan ini . Tidak terhormat katamu ? Dasar Sakura-chan..."gerutu Naruto kepada surat 'atau malah' undangan dari Sakura .

"Iya kan , Shino?"

"Shino?"

"Shino!"

Orang yang dipanggil Naruto sudah tidak ada ternyata . Sudah hilang dari tadi .

* * *

Naruto berjalan 'terpakasa' menuju markas besar konoha 11 .

"Naruto!"panggil 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 orang kompak .

"Oy, teman-teman? Kalian menungguku dari tadi ya? Ma'af, ma'af ,"

"Iya Naruto. Justru yang paling dibutuhkan adalah kamu ." jelas Kiba .

"Aku?"tanya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri .

"Ya. Kami mau tanya . Kenapa kau punya kumis kucing di pipimu ,Naruto?" tanya Sakura mengintrogasi Naruto dengan 'lampu lalu lintas'.

Tiba-tiba..

'PRIT-PRIT-PRIT'

"Ayo lari..! Polisi itu mengejar kita ." ajak Lee berapi-api lalu 'CLING!' giginya berkilau . Naruto sangat ingin tau bagaimana Lee bisa mempunyai gigi secemerlang itu , ya? Apa merek pasta giginya ?

Mereka spontan berlari .

"Bagaimana dengan pertanyaan konyol itu ?" tanya Neji .

"Kita tanyakan saja saja ke hokage . Barangkali dia tau . Naruto kan tidak mungkin tau ."

'Tap-tap-tap'

kaki-kaki itu melangkah secepat kilat menuju kantor hokage . Memang kalau bisa menghilang tiba-tiba kenapa harus lari ?

* * *

'Tok-tok'

"Masuk." perintah Tsunade .

Segerombolan bocah satu-persatu memasuki ruangan itu . Disitu ada Jiraiya ternyata .

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade .

Semua mata disitu melirik Hinata yang ada di paling depan . Hinata merasa terpojok langsung menelan ludahnya lalu menyentuh-nyentuhkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan Tsunade .

"Engh,anu, i-itu no-nona ho-k-kage k-kelima- "

"Ada apa , Hyuuga Hinata? Yang jelas donk bicaranya atuh..."

"a-anu, kita tuh m-mau tan-nya , N-naruto-kun k-k-kok p-punya ku-ku-kumis-k-kuc-cing di p-pipi?"

"Oh itu. Yang bisa menjelaskan dia tuh..." kata Tsunade sembari menunjuk Jiraiya .

"Jadi seperti ini ceritanya ..."

* * *

**Flashback-on **

****_"Oe..oe...!"seorang bayi kecil menangis di dekapan ibunya . Sementara ayahnya malah sibuk sendiri di ruang TV , menonton Doraemon di **TI. _

_"Minato!" ibu-ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya yang sedang rewel itu memanggil-manggil nama kecil suaminya ._

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Naruto rewel ..."_

_Minato berpikir . 'Ting!' munculah bohlam di atas kepalanya . Tidak lupa dia mematikan lampunya agar bisa hemat energi ._

_"Buat saja dia menghibur dirinya sendiri ." kata Minato . Kushina menatap Minato heran ._

_"Maksudmu?" tanya Kushina ._

_"Sini, Naruto ." perintah Minato . Minato mengambil Naruto dari gendongan Kushina . Lalu mengambil spidol yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja ._

_Tutup spidol itu sukses terbuka . Lalu , Minato menggoreskan spidol bertinta pekat itu ke areal pipi Naruto . Karena dia fans dari Doraemon , maka dia mencoretkan tiga garis di setiap pipi Naruto layaknya kumis-kucing ._

_Dia meletakkan spidol itu di lantai . Tidak di meja . Sungguh merana nasib spidol itu ._

_Minato menghadapkan putranya ke arah cermin . Membiarkan sepasang mata biru-berlian itu melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan tiga pasang kumis kucing yang ayahnya perbuat . Naruto tertawa melihat dirinya sendiri yang telah menjadi korban dari fans Doraemon . _

_Sementara Kushina masih memandangi coretan di pipi anaknya yang belia . _

_"Itu bisa dihilangkan ,tidak ?" tanya Kushina ._

_"Ehmm.. Aku tidak tau ,, coba kemarikan spidolnya !"_

_"Ini. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab . Meletakkan barang seenaknya saja ."kata Kushina setelah memungut kembali barang yang telah Minato lempar dengan semena-mena ._

_Mata Minato melotot sempurna . Tubuhnya gemetar . Keringat dingin mengucur deras . Spidol itupun terjatuh ke lantai . Dan tulisan di spidol itu adalah ..._

_'PERMANENT'_

_Kushina yang melihat benda itu meluncur kembali ke lantai , lalu mengambilnya , mengamatinya , lalu expresinya berubah ._

_"Minato!Bagaimana kalau tidak hilang ..."gertak Kushina dengan emosi . _

_Dan , sejak saat itu , Naruto mempunyai kumis ._

* * *

**Huwah.. Ngantuknya ...**

**Ma'af ya.. kalo agak ngaco,, ceritanya .. Semoga nggak ngerepotin .**

**Pokoknya review ya.. Readers**

**-Thanks for reads-**


End file.
